This invention relates to friction braking systems and more particularly to new and improved arrangement of aircraft friction discs employing rotors and stators with separators therebetween having good heatsink qualities with noise dampening capabilities.
In brake assemblies which employ a plurality of brake discs alternately splined to the wheel and axle of an aircraft, it is important to provide means for dissipating the heat. It is also important to provide discs that can withstand the high temperature that are encountered when such brake discs are used in high speed landings. It was heretofore conventional to use steel discs for the rotary and stationary discs but carbon disc brakes replaced the metal discs due to their superior performance in withstanding the high heat build-up in such brakes. One disadvantage in the use of carbon discs is their propensity to vibrate and thereby generate noise. The present invention is operative to dampen vibration and noise while maintaining the desirable highly effective characteristics of the carbon composite disc brake.